


sleep for me

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sleep Deprivation, Social Anxiety, dream is a simp, dream took care of him, goatanonworks, it's like 2 am why can't i sleep, jk i can't send help, my anxiety insp this, oh look i can tag now, technoblade is an anxious nerd, technoblade is sleep deprived, they live together isn't that nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which technoblade is too sleep-deprived but his anxious self won't let him sleep, and dream is there to comfort him.!!PERSONAS ONLY!! please respect content creators' privacy and boundaries.i'm bad at summaries what do you know. lowercase are intended.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 674
Collections: Anonymous





	sleep for me

**Author's Note:**

> halloo it's me! the same author who wrote 'fuck you with your pink hair' :D
> 
> !! if any of the content creator(s) mentioned in this work has said that they are not comfortable with any works like this written about them, i will immediately take this down as well as my other works. !!
> 
> i'm writing this in like 2 am because my anxious ass can't sleep and i will proofread this later idk asks future me if they actually did (yes, yes i did)
> 
> anyway, enjoy the fluff :D

it is the middle of the night. the sound of rain crackling could be heard. it is pouring hard. as if not loud already, the clouds give one big slice of light through the night sky, the following sound indicates that thunder has just passed by.

and it goes on.

dream groaned. he is awake, but he hasn't realized it yet. his eyelids eventually opened slightly, wondering why he is awake around this time. something must have gone wrong.

the lights are on. they usually sleep without lights, technoblade prefers it that way. dream didn't mind either, although he would prefer to know why his body decided to wake up all of a sudden.

dream looks around the room. dream immediately took notice of a gold crown settled peacefully in technoblade's bedside table. he then noticed that his lover is nowhere to be found. dream rubs his eyes, trying to erase the sleepiness he woke up with. dream took a glance at the alarm clock on his bedside table. _1:30 am._ he groaned again, then proceeds to get out of bed and stretched out his body.

dream steps outside of the room that he and technoblade shared. from the stairs, he could see that the kitchen light is on. dream sadly sighs as he walked down the stairs slowly, immediately turns his direction to the kitchen.

as expected, the pinkette is there, standing in front of the counters, busy making a drink for himself. dream guessed it's a tea because the smell of chamomile tea that technoblade always made is too familiar to him. good. _anything_ but caffeine. not at this time.

dream must have surprised the pink-haired man when he proceeds to hug him because technoblade flinches slightly, quickly taking a glance at his partner, before sighing to himself. dream then rested his head on technoblade's broad shoulders as he closes his eyes.

"a panic attack?" dream asked softly, his lover planted a soft kiss on his dirty blonde hair.

"in the middle of the night? 's'more likely than you think." technoblade slurred, you could tell this man hasn't slept just by his voice. his voice sounds exhausted, raspy, and it sounds much deeper than his usual voice.

dream hummed in response. he lets go of his hands from technoblade before the blade himself turns around with a mug of tea in his hand. ruby half-lidded eyes stared tiredly. the dark shadows under his eyes mean so many different things, a sweat beading at his forehead as he sips the tea from his mug.

dream stared sadly. the past couple of weeks technoblade hasn't been sleeping well. and there are many factors to it as well, but the main factor is panic attacks. ever since technoblade got diagnosed with anxiety (not to mention the therapist said that he has had anxiety ever since he's young) dream couldn't help but feel slightly more worried.

and that triggers technoblade's anxiety. his social anxiety to be exact. he felt like a burden, he felt like he's not worth dream's care and affection. which is not true. dream will gladly do anything for techno. and that's a fact.

"technoblade, look at me," dream said softly, cupping the pinkette's face. he then proceeds to kiss his forehead. his red eyes locked with dream's olive green ones. he looks _oh so tired._

"deep breaths. focus on me." dream mumbles as technoblade settles his mug on the kitchen counter. 

technoblade sighs, putting one of his hand on dream's arm, holding it there while he followed dream's breathing. _breathe in._ hold. _breathe out._ focus on dream. _breathe in._ hold. _breathe out._ focus on dream. 

"close your eyes, think about me. what do you see?" dream commanded. and technoblade obliged. he closes his eyes, thinking about dream.

"i see.. you, me, together, holding hands in front of a house porch on the mountains.. as we watch the sunset together. the sky looks beautiful than ever but.. _nothing_ is more beautiful than your smile. there's a garden of flowers in front of us…and we're… happy."

dream giggled at techno's attempt at flirting before responding, "good."

techno smiled. dream's giggles. dream's laughs, his happiness. fuels technoblade's life as always. technoblade then feels himself… slightly calmer than before. still, his heart is beating sickly fast. it's really getting annoying. his eyes are full of exhaustion yet his body doesn't allow him to sleep.

he opens his eyes, only to be greeted by the warmest and most beautiful smile ever. technoblade sighs as he stared at the person in front of him lovingly, his thumb slowly rubbing dream’s hand, the tan freckled skin of his partner.

dream started to lean in, planting a soft passionate kiss which technoblade quickly kiss back. they smiled into the kiss, enjoying it.

then, dream retreated. he also retreated his hands as he intertwined them with techno's rough hands.

"come" dream said.

dream started to lead them into the living room, turning on the small lamp planted on the floor for occasions. he lets go of technoblade's hands before sitting down on the couch, commanding technoblade to settle his head on his lap and his whole body on the couch.

technoblade did. there's nothing else he would rather do anyway.

"close your eyes for me" dream said, and technoblade could only nod.

dream started to gently play with technoblade's beautiful rose pink hair, running the strands from his face to the back of his head, humming a lullaby as his other hand intertwined with techno's

he then leaned in to kiss technoblade's forehead, still humming a lullaby. technoblade's breathing went from a fast pace to a more calm pace. dream smiled at the man on his lap. he could feel himself getting more tired too.

the pouring rain outside as well as the occasional thunder give the atmosphere _just-_ calming. perfect.

sleepiness started to kick in dream as he fluttered his eyes. no, not yet. not until technoblade is asleep. but dream doesn't know. he doesn't know that the pinkette's mind is troubled. he doesn't know that technoblade's heart still race itself for no reason at all. he doesn't know that he, himself, has fallen asleep.

_______________________________

it's morning. dream could tell by the bird's loud chirps, plus the sun that is shining through his eyes. dream groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he then realized that he has fallen asleep. his thoughts then immediately went to technoblade. _where is he?_

dream turns his head, looking around, roaming his eyes. _fuck_. he shouldn't have fallen asleep before technoblade. he didn't even know that the man has asleep or not! for all he knows technoblade could be anywhere right now, doing his work instead of sleeping.

_that's ridiculous dream, it's the weekends._

dream gets up from his position, he forgot that he could sleep anywhere he can as long as he felt sleepy and tired. don't know how, but dream is thankful for that.

dream then proceeds to look around the house, see if technoblade's anywhere. his first guess was the kitchen, but that doesn't make sense does it? the kitchen is literally in the same room as the living room.

he then checked the first-floor bathroom. not there either. he went upstairs to their shared bedroom, nothing. he checked the bathroom inside their bedroom, no sign of the pinkette around. then the balcony that is connected to their bedroom, nope. dream went back downstairs, settling himself on the couch.

he should be somewhere around, right? their apartment is not large after all. unless technoblade went outside, which means-

dream heard the front door being opened, bringing him back to reality. it's technoblade. it seems he's back from his walk.

"..morning" technoblade said, the bags under his eyes is much darker than last night.

"where have you been techno?" dream questioned softly.

"a short walk, i left 15 minutes ago" technoblade replied, putting his jacket on the couch.

dream proceeds to walk towards technoblade, hugging him. dream could hear technoblade’s heart beat.it’s beats so _fast._ he mumbles in technoblade's shoulders after technoblade returns the gesture,

"did you get any sleep last night?" dream asked.

"...no" technoblade responded. dream could feel techno's heart beats at a fast pace, and it wasn't because of him too.

"pup, you haven't slept for the past 36 hours." dream said, using a pet name. even though technoblade isn't a big person on pet names, he didn't mind.

it's true. dream counted how many hours technoblade hasn't slept. the most he has gotten so far is 47 hours. and that ended up in technoblade passing out for a complete 18 hours.

he really really doesn't like seeing technoblade like this. and it's not like dream didn't try to help. he contacted technoblade's therapist and did everything they commanded him to do in situations like this.

techno is in desperate need of sleep. he can't just pull another 2 days of not sleeping. if dream doesn't try to help him now, he might not get any at all.

"have you drink your meds?" dream asked again, _was he being too pushy?_ he cups technoblade's face with his one hand as the other is placed on technoblade's shoulders.

"yap" technoblade said, narrowing his eyes to the floor as dream caress his cheek.

"did you make sure it was yours?" dream said, referring to the AHDH medicine they both take. of course, with different prescriptions.

"mhm. it was by the sink" technoblade said. confirming the place where he always put his medications.

"why didn't you wake me up?"

"well- because i didn't want to bother _you_. not _you_ , _never_ you. you look so peaceful sleeping. i thought that because of me i bothered your-" technoblade started to ramble, fidgeting the air.

"technoblade" dream said, cutting off technoblade. techno's red eyes immediately locked themselves at dream's eyes.

"you are not a burden. you _never_ were. everything that i do for you, i didn't do it because i was obliged to, i do it _because_ i care. and you deserve my care and affection, you deserve all of it. honestly, we could stay here for hours watching me mentioned everything i love about you. and i will gladly do it again."

technoblade hummed in response. he smiled as he embraces himself to dream's hands which caresses his face.

"i'm so, so, so tired dream" technoblade said, furrowing his eyebrows, holding dream's hands as dream sighs sadly.

dream proceeds to hug him again, technoblade hugs back. dream could feel technoblade's tense shoulders relaxed as he embraces him.

"i know, i know."

a few seconds passed and dream lets go.

"bathe with me?" dream said, cupping his partner's face as he stared at him with a loving look.

technoblade nodded softly. he then begins to let dream lead them to the bathroom, the one in their bedroom to be exact.

once in the bathroom, dream grabs a set of new towels and settles them on the sink counter. he gives a quick smooch before telling technoblade to undress himself as dream turns and fills the bathtub with hot water. the sound of water flowing and filling the bathtub give some sort of calmness, and dream is sure technoblade felt it as well.

dream started to undress himself, he then steps into the bathtub, laying down in the opposite direction of the tap. he then gives a sign for technoblade to join him.

"lay down here" dream said after technoblade steps in. technoblade proceeds to lay down on dream, resting his head on dream's chest, his mouth covered in the hot water as he crossed his arms.

dream wraps his arms around technoblade's neck, dozing his head on top of technoblade's.

and they stay like that for a while.

the calming presence of hot water around them as steam started to appear, making the temperature of their body perfect. technoblade released a sigh as he closed his eyes slightly, still wanting to sleep but can't.

they _love_ this. the little moments of them enjoying each other's presence. even if it just holding each other's hand. dream _loves_ this so much. it feels like they're in a sauna.

dream started to mumble something, a little funny story that resulted in technoblade chuckling lowly to himself. they keep on exchanging stories, exchanging jokes, talking about their close friends.

it is really relaxing. dream could feel technoblade's heart beat much slower than the pace before, which is good news.

"did you hear what noxcrew told me yesterday?" technoblade slowly said, tilting his head a little to look at dream in the eyes.

_ah, how cute._

"what did they say?"

"they said if i dominate in sky battle this time they'll never allow me to play again."

dream lets out a laugh as technoblade closed his eyes.

"and what did you respond?"

"i said i'm already too used to being nerfed that letting me not play the game will just be too easy." technoblade said with his monotone voice as he smirked.

dream lets out a wheeze before cackling. it's not even that funny, yet technoblade's tone brings everything funnier.

they stay like that for 10 minutes. enjoying each other's company as they laughed at the stupidest things. they're dorks. dorks in love.

"i love you" dream sighs as he played with technoblade's hair, something he loves to do.

" _simp_ " technoblade quickly said as he drowns himself more to the water, he left his eyes behind, not wanting them to be submerged.

"oh _come on now_ , say it back"

"simpppp" technoblade repeated, tilting his head to dream's chest as dream cups his face.

"yea, but you like it don't you?" dream stated, feeling technoblade's cheeks heat up a little.

"i can neither confirm nor deny that statement" technoblade said.

he loves dream's care and affection. but at the same time, those actions made him feel like a burden and he felt so worthless to be cared for. despite the hundreds of times that dream said he did it out of pure love.

dream could only reply with a chuckle.

technoblade retreated his face from the water, eyes fluttering as he breathes calmly. dream congratulates himself inside.

"...i love you too" technoblade said after 30 seconds worth of silence.

dream squirmed softly as he wraps his arms around technoblade again, resting his head on his shoulders.

"aren't you supposed to be used to that by now?"

"yea but- ...call me a huge simp then for loving you _so so_ much" dream tried to reason but failed.

technoblade huffed as a response. "nerd."

dream giggled. after a few more moments of enjoying this serenity, the water that is around them became cool over time. and dream felt like it might be a good idea to finish it now.

so he did, he washed himself and his beloved lover, both helping each other, still enjoying each other's presence. he proceeds to rubs technoblade's back with soap, admiring the scars and marks that have fainted.

after a few more minutes of cleaning each other, they finally finished and steps out of the bathtub. dream kissed technoblade's cheek as he helps technoblade dries his hair. his beautiful pink medium length hair. not too long, not too short. it looks elegant.

after redressing, dream walks out of the bathroom first. he felt really comfortable since the hot water has now adjusted his body temperature and everything feels warm and cozy.

dream then went into the kitchen and proceeds to make technoblade a nice mug of hot chocolate. it would calm down the sickeningly pain on his stomach. after the hot liquid is finished, he walks back upstairs and greeted technoblade who is sitting on the side of the bed, his eyes focused on the gold crown in his hand.

"hi pup" dream greets again once he's in front of him. technoblade looks up, putting his gold crown on his bedside table.

the dirty blonde boy offered the mug in his hand, once the pinkette's hand reached it, he immediately sits next to him, resting his head on the pinkette's shoulder.

"thank you" technoblade mumbles, dream hummed in response as he closes his eyes. he has just woken up, but the atmosphere in the room makes him want to be asleep again.

"how are you feeling?" the green-eyed man asked a few minutes later as the pinkette sips from his mug.

"pretty good" technoblade replied. dream nodded his head softly, smiling to himself.

the dirty blonde then proceeds to move his position, dream is now laying his back on the bedframe, moving away pillows as he motioned technoblade to sit in front of him.

dream quickly grabs a hairbrush on his bedside table as technoblade sits in front of him, half-lidded eyes started to flutter as he became calmer and more sleepy. dream then played with techno's pink hair before braiding it. it ended up being a loose braid that ended on techno's nape.

the green-eyed man giggled softly before telling technoblade to rest his head on his lap. he could tell the pinkette's started to get more sleepy as he rubs his fingers on technoblade's temple. technoblade responded with a yawn, he closes his eyes while dream hummed a lullaby.

" _sleep for me technoblade._ " dream mumbles.

a few minutes went by, and the pinkette is finally fast asleep. dream slowly moved and rested his head on their soft pillows. he then drags the blanket to technoblade's waist. tucking in his lover before planting a kiss on his head.

technoblade, finally, calm and asleep. his body has finally relaxed and lets him to rest itself.

technoblade managed to get 14 hours of sleep that day.

**Author's Note:**

> msndmsndmsndjsdkak floof


End file.
